sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Brett Weaver
| birth_place = Lafayette, Louisiana | death_date = | death_place = | residence = Austin, Texas | occupation = Voice Actor | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = | spouse = E.K. Weaver | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = | website = http://www.big-big-truck.com/va | agent= }} Brett A. Weaver (born November 16, 1966 in Lafayette, Louisiana) is an American voice actor working with ADV Films, Funimation, OkaTron 5000, and Sentai Filmworks. He is known for his roles in the English-language dubs of anime series. He currently lives in Austin, Texas with his wife, cartoonist and graphic novelist E.K. Weaver. Weaver got his start in radio before providing anime voice-over roles with ADV Films. He was also a member of a theatre group with fellow ADV alumni Chris Patton, Laura Chapman, Christine Auten, and Amanda Winn Lee. Anime roles * Attack on Titan - Gunther * Attack on Titan: Junior High - Gunther * Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 - Kane * Burst Angel: Infinity - Commissioner * Case Closed - Mark Newman * Casshern Sins - Tetsu (Ep. 11) * Dark Warrior - Joe Takagami * Dragon Half - Damaramu * Evangelion: Death and Rebirth - Toji Suzuhara * Excel Saga - Nabeshin * Fire Emblem (anime) - Julian * Full Metal Panic - Andy (Ep. 15) * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Cremin * Gantz - Akitoshi Okazaki, Koji Tachibana, Boyfriend (Episode 7) * Gasaraki - Kiyoharu Gowa * Godannar - Goh Saruwatari * Gunsmith Cats - Jonathan Washington (debut) * Gurren Lagann (ADV Dub) - Kamina Jiha * Hakuōki: Dawn of the Shinsegumi - Kamo Serizawa * Intrigue in the Bakumatsu - Irohanihoheto - H.S. Parkes, Shinzaemon Tatewaki * Jing: King of Bandits - Vodka * Ki*Me*Ra - Osamu * Mardock Scramble: The Second Combustion - Ashley Harvest * Martian Successor Nadesico - Gai Daigoji, Tsukomo Shiratori * My Bride Is a Mermaid - Shibasaki (Ep. 5) * Neon Genesis Evangelion - Toji Suzuhara (Ep. 25-26) * Nerima Daikon Brothers - Rental Shop Guy - closing credits * New Cutie Honey - Akira/Devilman * Nurse Witch Komugi - Nabeshin (ep. 4) * One Piece - Morgan, Daz Bonez, Stansen (Funimation dub) * Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom - Muroto (Ep. 14) * Princess Nine - Ishimaru * Puni Puni Poemi - Nabeshin * Ruin Explorers - Gill; Miguel * Samurai 7 - Syusai * Slayers Special - Jeffery * ''SoltyRei - Vincent Greco (Ep. 6) * Sorcerer Hunters - Carrot * Sorcerer on The Rocks - Genmi * Spectral Force - Lead Hero * Street Fighter II V - Ryu (ADV Dub-1st voice) * Tears to Tiara - Cecil, Gaius * The End of Evangelion - Toji Suzuhara * The Super Dimension Fortress Macross - Roy Focker * Ushio & Tora - Tora * ''The Wallflower - Mysterious Voice/Nabeshin * Witchblade (anime) - Akira Nakata * Those Who Hunt Elves - Hammerhead * Zone of the Enders - Hines Other roles * Team Four Star's Hellsing Ultimate Abridged - Commander Violet References External links * Big Big Truck Weaver's website. * * * Category:1966 births Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:People from Lafayette, Louisiana